Z Nation Season 5
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: !SPOILERS!This is what I think will happen in season 5 episode 2 Z Nation Murphy has to convince Warren to leave while meeting Cooper. Newmerica. 10k ,Sargent ,Addy, Doc, Warren, Murphy, and Cooper will all be in it for sure I suck at summaries so if you love Z Nation just give my story a try or if you just love Zombies
1. Murphy

**_.(Spoilers on Z Nation season 5) I decided to do something new and make a Z Nation fan fic just because I was so surprised with the first episode of_ _seas_ _on_ _5\. I love that Murphy got his powers back! This is what I think will happen when Murphy finds Warren._**

He saw the smoke arise from beyond the trees as he got to the top of the hill. Plopping the last piece of brain in his mouth.

"Bob I thank you for your service, but I think I got it from here." as he panned towards the smoke. He walked through the trees licking the blood off his hands. he saw the fire but there was no one there. He walked closer. This wasn't a signal or hell a campfire, It was huge they were burning dead bodies. The first thing he thought of was Warren. Was she in there with the dead. He closed his eyes. No she's still alive, I can feel her. He looked over at the barn she must be in there. He walked past farm land and a well. When he heard something in it. Warren? Nope just a zombie. He shook his head. Focus. he walked towards the door and knocked. only for it to be opened by a man in a cowboy hat. He chuckled to himself.

"Hello sir can I help you?" He questioned

"Yea actually I'm looking for someone. She's got Blond hair, Brown eyes, Yea high, and pretty Badass."

he thought for a moment "No I'm sorry. I haven't seen her, Did you come here with nothing?"

Murphy pulled out his gun "Gun and good looks, all I need." he said before putting it back in the holster.

"Why are you red?"

Murphy thought for a moment. He couldn't very well tell him the real answer he'd think he was crazy. "Uhhhh...Vitamin Deficiency."

the man tilted his head and shrugged "Believable enough."

Murphy thought as the man bombarded him with questions. Come on Warren where are you? He still had Warren blood in him. Enough to tell if she was alive and if she was in. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. Danger. "Warren" He turned to leave but the man grabbed him.

"Where are you going? How do you know who Warren is?"

Murphy pilled himself from his grasp "Warren was the girl I was looking for. Now where is she!?"

he thought for a second "Come with me I know where she is." Murphy followed Him outside near the farm. She was gone. Shit. The man started calling for her.

"Will you shut up." He stopped calling, and Murphy closed his eyes. Warren. And without looking at him he turned "This way." They made it to the side of a dirt road. Warren stood there Zombie pined to the ground. Her hoe bloody with A few zombies pilled on the side of the road. As she had one knocked down. It was snarling. Its screams echoing. crying for mercy. Murphy knew Warren couldn't hear their cries. Not the way he could. She pulled the hoe out of the Zombie and it went quiet. Warren looked at him as he came closer. Puzzled.

"Murphy?"

 _ **I plan to make this multichapter so stick around. And please review It keeps me motivated to keep writing and I love to hear how I can Make my story better. Next chapter Murphy tries to convince Warren to leave. And a little controversy between Cooper and Murphy, Probualy I also will have flashes of the other team members in newmerica. With a little bit of 10k and sergeant fluffiness. And again please Please Please review I'm not lying when I say I love hearing your guys opinions and suggestions. And tell me if you guys would like me to continue or message me for private ideas. Have a great Monday or Sunday or whenever you read this. -Grace**_


	2. Warren

_**Here it is chapter 2 of my multi chapter fic. Please please please leave a review they keep me going and tells me their are people who want me to continue or who enjoy my work. BTW this chapter is in Warren's point of view. Next chapter Will probably be an Addy point of view. (Hint Hint)**_

How could he be here. How did he find her. Its not like she was trying to hide or not be found. but a dark side of her was hoping she could live in peace for a little while. But who was she kidding she wasn't allowed to just retire. But she hadn't felt happy like this since...Charlie. He looked the same, well almost the same he still had the tinge of white in his hair, but he was red? His emotion was the same as it usually was. Douchey. Cooper was the first to speak.

"Warren do you know this man?" I snapped out of my gaze

"Yes he was part of the group I was traveling with. Before... my car crashed." I said that last part more directed at Murphy hoping he would take a hint that I had been lying on how I got here. He took the hint alright.

"Riiight...Well Warren as much as I hate to bum barge between you and your... cowboy farmer, We still have a job to do."

I rolled my eyes "He's not a cowboy, his name is Cooper." I turned towards Cooper. "Cooper this is Murphy." There was a moment of silence before Cooper started talking.

"I am sorry for distracting you from your job Warren, but it is getting late perhaps you and your friend can stay tonight and you can figure out what you want to do tomorrow."

I nodded "Okay that sounds like a good idea." Murphy shrugged and we walked towards the house. Moments later they were in Cooper's living room. He had lit a fire and started pilling wood into it. Before sitting down

"Where's your group?." He asked. Murphy paused

" I split up with my group a long while back." Wait what did he mean he left the group. Like abandon them.

"Murphy." I started "If you split up with the group. Please tell me you didn't just leave them."

"Relax Warren, we traveled to Jacksonville and split up there. They headed to Newmerica. I headed right. I told them I'd find you and we would meet them up at Newmerica."

Cooper stopped for a moment "Why Jacksonville is a days walk from here. And you came with nothing?" Murphy nodded "Well are you hungry I have food."

Murphy shook his head "I'm good." Something wasn't right with him. The Murphy I known wouldn't have walked for a full day with nothing but an bag and a gun and then deny wanting anything. Even if he didn't need it he usually would have still taken it. Cooper shrugged "Okay."

Wait how exactly did he find me I've been asleep for two weeks its not like he knew where I was. "How did you find me?" He froze. yep he definitely was hiding something from me, but what. I just needed to ask the right questions looks like I got one.

He did answer though "Well you know...I just" _BAM!_ something outside fell and broke. And into sight came a zombie scratching at the door. Cooper got up and left to go mercy it. When he came back he said "It's getting kind of late and the winds picking up. I'll show you to your room Murphy." And with that they left the room.

He never did answer my question. He's hiding something.

When Cooper came back he sat next to her his arm around her waist he smile "I understand if you have to leave... But maybe I can help and accompany you?" No he couldn't everyone she loved that came on this mission with her died Antoine, Charlie, Vasquez, Even Escorpion believe it or not. She couldn't let him come just to lose him "I'm sorry I can't let you come with me. It's too dangerous, but I will be back and then we can have the rest of our lives together." He frowned

"I understand. We'll have tonight." then he pulled me her closer. I smiled, it was still strange for me, being happy then they went upstairs and slept in his room "Goodnight."

The next morning was windy she awoke to amazing smells from the kitchen Cooper had packed her and Murphy some previsions and made breakfast.

"Where's Murphy?" she still needed to talk to him and get some answers.

"He's taking a shower and will be down soon." He handed her a plate of eggs and sausage she thanked him and he left the room to get her bag. and soon enough Murphy came down. She finished her food ,said goodbye to Cooper in private and promised to return. Then they were on there way to Newmerica. Walking through the sand. She hadn't asked him about what he was hiding yet she let him ramble on about the past two weeks and what she missed. Stories about the people they were transporting, and how 10k got poison ivy and how it defiantly "wasn't his fault." That's when I thought about how Addy, Red, and Sun Mei went missing.

"Did you find Red or anyone who went missing?" he shook his head no "How about Addy, did you guys find her?" He looked confused.

"Ohhhhh Addy the red head, yea no we didn't find her either... But you know we did see, the giant ball of cheese. Rolling down the Sunny side of Sacramento." He motioned his hand across the sky at that last part. It was amusing but not what I wanted to hear. Addy was my girl and she had a deep connection with Lucy. If we did find her it would be difficult to explain. We walked another mile or so before coming across a fork in the road.

"You've walked this already. Which way do we go." I asked

He thought for a moment However he was more fixated more at a zombie. It was a car crash death and it was snarling and reaching at us, but still stuck. It snarled really loud almost like how you would talk to someone to get their attention. Murphy looked at it for a second and nodded. Turning towards me and pointed left.

"This way."

we continued down the left path and that's when I looked more closely at Murphy. His eyes they were almost orange again like when he was part zombie. Could it be?

 _ **Yay I'M done with another chapter please review and feel free to check out my other stories I also write about Once upon a time. Next chapter will be an Addy point of view with some 10k and Sargent fluff so stay tuned. I will stop writing this when episode 2 of this season comes out and then I'll do a what I think will happen after episode 2 story so also look at that. Season 5 Episode 2 comes out October 12 so I'll have it out hopefully by October 13. Have a great Monday byeee -Grace**_


	3. Addy

_**Hey guys happy Tuesday. this chapter will be in Addy's point of view, and will skip across the timeline of season 4-5 a little. next chapter I'll have some Newmerica for you, it will be short mostly involving 10k and Sargent Lilley fluffiness and some humor from Doc (of course) But most importantly please review. because I do take suggestions and theory's about this season. And poem included is by Sri Chinmoy**_

 _Z Nation Season 4 Beginning_

It was cold the wind was howling as I trudged on through the lonely grasslands. Blood soaking my face. Pain scorched my body. But I couldn't give up I had to keep going forward. I must find the check point to Newmerica I must find Lucy. She's still alive, I can feel it. I walked a good 5 miles till I came across a fence it looked like the right place but it was empty. I looked around. It wasn't raided or broken into. Just without life. Like if it had suddenly paused into suspended animation. I believe there were people here but those people are gone. I looked around some more filling my bag with lose ends of bullets, water, and food. I washed the blood of my face and neck till all that was left was the wound from the bullet and my eye patch. In the past two years the color had drained from my hair, I could of put it back but my red hair was a symbol of who I was, not who I am. I looked around for footprints or imprints from perhaps a car driving away When I saw a back gate open. There they had to have gone that way. I tried calling for Lucy in my mind but was left with nothing. Silence rolled across the soft wind like the lonely apocalypse my life had become. I continued to follow the tracks till they stopped. Driven off the road or swept away with the rest of the refugees that once inhabited this planet. I didn't know what to do now. I was never a leader but I quickly realized I needed to be one to save myself, to find myself, and to find Lucy.

 _Z nation season 4 right after Lucy dies_

It started while I was taking cover from a hoard. I felt her and then slowly I couldn't. I knew what had happened, I didn't know how or why. But she... she was gone. My face got hot and tears formed. I've been looking for months and it was all for nothing. Because in the end she was gone. I cried for a while. After all she was all I had left Warren, Doc, 10k, Mack.. all gone, Most of them probably dead. I hadn't seen anyone for months and the zombies were getting harder to kill quite impossible at most time. And my one salvation was that I was going to find Lucy and all would be well. I tried to think better of it like she was in a Happier place. And I would soon join them. Not from fate but from my own free will. I've seen so much pain and suffering that Death no longers scares me, living does. And for every day I aimlessly roam this earth it's slowly killing me. I know I will love death. Why? Because death too Is God's creation And because death reminds me of the existence of her sister: Infinity's Life immortal.

After the hoard I sat at over what use to be a highway finishing my last meal. Miles down under me led to water of which death was certain however that was not my way out. I had a gun with one bullet left. And I intended to use it. "I love you Lucy." my words spoken out loud sounded strange it was the only voice I had heard in months. "Addy Grace Carver I give you mercy." I put the gun to my ears and closed my eyes. "I'm coming."

When suddenly a man pulled my gun away "Stop!"

I groaned "Just let me die in peace."

he looked at me "Why do you wish to die."

I shrugged "got nothing left to live for."

He laughed " But your young you still have your whole life out in front of you. Isn't that something to live for?"

I was confused "Why would you clean something past it's usefulness?"

He spoke calmly with his green eyes, blond hair, and surprisingly clean clothes. "My name is Travis come with me. I'll give you something to live for. A life. I work at an outpost that does just that. Gives people a reason to live. You've lasted this long in the Apocalypse so you must be strong. We could use a warrior like you."

I thought for a moment I really just wanted to give up, but that's not what Warren or Lucy would've done, They would've wanted me to live, to power through it and maybe help some people along the way.

"And so I agreed to go with him and I thank him for that, because he has helped me find my reason to live. And one day I'll leave and search for my friends, That I hope are still alive. And possibly I was wrong about Lucy. Or I could help Warren and be a part of something big. I'm still useful to this planet and hope to change it for the better." The group applauded. And Travis spoke up.

"Addy thank you for your story and I do help you will one day find your group and find the final piece to fulfilling your life. Next" I smiled. I would one day leave but I had hoped to make the best of this life why I had it. To prepare me for when I search for Warren and complete My Mission.

 _ **How did everyone enjoy this chapter? Plot Twist! for those who don't understand she was telling the story of how she gave up on life and how that led her to Travis. I'm not saying I think this will happen but it's just an idea. And I know my chapters have been kind of short but all chapters will be around 1,000 words long which I think isn't too long or short. Well except for that first chapter. Next chapter will have 10k,doc, and Sargent in Newmerica so stay tuned. And please review and favorite to get notified when I make a new chapter. Have a great Tuesday Byeee -Grace**_


	4. 10k, Doc, and Sarge

_**It's Wednesday my Dudes. So guys, if your even still reading :( this might be my last chapter but I will still be making Z Nation 1 shots and you guys can review and give me suggestions and I will take them and make a 1 shot or continued series (Depending on if I want to continue it or not) and I vow to take and write any suggestions given and if I don't you can take my laptop away and my Z Nation. But sometimes I'm gone for different periods of time and might not get to your suggestion right away, but I will write it. So this chapter will be different shots of what happened during the 2 weeks Warren was asleep and will include a lot of 10k, Sarge, and doc since I haven't written a chapter specifically for them. Sorry :). I will try to make this chapter more humor since my previous chapters have been more serious. so Enjoy**_

The dust blew off the ground as they ran. Bullets flied through the air. As they ducked behind a car. Murphy looked over the car only to be shot at, and he quickly backed down.

"Where the hell is 10k and Doc! I thought they were cover."

Sarge shook her head "I don't know. I hope he and Doc didn't get into some trouble."

They both knew it was nonsense 10k stopped counting his zombie count after Warren crashed landed somewhere in the Savannahs, but if he had continued he'd be way past 10,000 by now. And in the past two weeks Doc and Murphy had been getting way better with their guns for having to pick up the extra slack with half the team missing or dead. So there was no chance in hell these 10 bozos with pistols could stop them.

"Yea Yea well whatever there doing it better be good."

In a motel just a little under a mile from Sarge and Murphy 10k set up his gun on the outline of a window as Doc covered the back. He used his scope and followed a guy by hindsight rimming just over his head as another guy ordered him to scout out westward. He relaxed. His finger on the trigger and Doc just behind him ,he fired, however the shot went through the guys head and reflected off a piece of scrap medal handing from a vehicle hitting the second guy in the stomach. who a few seconds later turned and eaten another man.

"Damn kid! that was some Chuck Norris action right there."

10k turned around. Obviously confused "Chuck Norris?"

"Yea the martia- wait you don't know who Chuck Norris is?" 10k shook his head

"Is he some kind of like actor... I don't know."

Doc shook his head "No Chuck Norris was the best Martial artist around and if he heard you say that you didn't know who he was he would roundhouse kick your ass to Mexico."

10k nodded "Ok so he did karate."

Doc sighed "No not just Karate, Do you mean to tell me you've never heard a Chuck Norris joke?"

"No. are they funny?"

"Of course they are here I'll tell you one. How many push-ups can Chuck Norris do?"

"I don't know 100?"

Doc laughed "All of them!" 10k didn't even chuckle "Seriously kid...well tough crowd. Here I got a better one. Chuck Norris does not hunt because the word hunting infers failure. Chuck Norris goes killing." 10k smiled at that one. "There you go kid here's another one, They once made a Chuck Norris brand toilet paper but it wouldn't take shit from anybody."

10k laughed "Now that one is funny." then they heard continuance gunfire and then suddenly it stopped. 10k and Doc were quiet

"Shit we were supposed to take watch."

they looked out the window to seven dead bodies Murphy and Sarge over them.

"What the hell guys you were supposed to be our cover." 10k heard Lilley yell from outside he sunk against the wall. oops. When they got down Murphy and Sarge gave them hell. It was kind of funny to know they had that in common.

Sarge was more calm though "Seriously guys what kept you distracted."

Doc looked dead serious at Sarge "10k doesn't know who Chuck Norris is."

She went quiet and Murphy chuckled and shushed them in a serious manner "SHHHHH he could've heard you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He woke up cold but his body was sweating he was alone in the car that had once accompanied him, Murphy, Doc, and Lilley. He walked right outside the vehicle and Doc was fighting off his Zs and he saw Sarge and Murphy come into view. He pulled up his gun and fired at a Zombie who had Doc on hold... and Damn he missed and not by a little, by a lot. Murphy then pulled his gun and shot the Z dead. They all looked at him in shock.

"You feeling alright kid?"

10k swayed on his feet a little and nodded in response "I'm fine." It was strange 10k never missed so something was wrong. He wasn't fine his body was freezing yet he was hot and sweaty. His throat was on fire and his body was sore. The world around him was slow and moved in a blank way coming in and out of motion. That's when he opened his eyes and collapsed. He woke up his body still enflamed. "What happened?"

Sarge put a wet cloth on his forehead "Your sick, you passed out."

10k shook his head "I'm not sick, your sick."

Sarge chuckled at his childish comeback "Your running a temperature of 104 degrees." he frowned and soon later fell asleep. A little while after Doc woke him up

"Here kid sit up and swallow these." Doc handed him two blue pills

10k shook his head "I don't want your filthy drugs."

"No kid there not drugs, It's medicine it will make you feel better."

10k swayed back "Why?"

Doc shook his head and gave him the pills "Cause your sick."

He knew he was sick but unable to admit it he told him off slurring his words. "That's not not true cuz whenever I start to be sick. I stop and I'll will be awesome instead." he started laughing at that last part of his words like he knew how he sounded.

Murphy chuckled too. Smiling "Spock your delusional." He must have been proud of himself for that one.

10k chuckled "If I'm sick I will find who got me sick and I will kill them."

Sarge laughed coming near him "Try to go to sleep."

10k shook his head "I don't wanna."

Sarge sighed " Will you go to sleep or will I have to put you to sleep."

10k was quiet thought about it then relaxed and drifted into slumber.

 ** _hey guys hoped you liked seeing some 10k and Doc humor with some delusional and sick 10k I loved when they made 10k delusional in the series it was hilarious so I added that in for laughs have an amazing Wednesday and please favorite follow and review. I might not make any more chapters after this but please check out my profile and comment suggestions for stories because I will be doing more Z Nation one shots byeee -Grace_**


End file.
